Rewritten Rainbow
by L'Autore Maledetto
Summary: I don't know what to type for the summary… Just read it! Chapter 1 is out! [CURRENTLY REWRITTING IT!] Hiatus


**Title: Rainbow**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Adventure, Friendship and Romance?**

**Summary: Blank~**

**Warning: Full of dialogue! (Well...it makes it easier to type)Some OOC for some characters. Wrong Grammar and also slow updates…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

*Action*

'_**Flashback'**_

_Story-telling_

**[Chapter 1: ?]**

* * *

-Italy, Vongola HQ-

"Knock knock"

"Come in."

"Ano... Oji-sama, did you call for me?" A 18 years old, a brown-haired girl named Tsunayuki said politely.

"Ah. Tsunayuki-chan. After all the hard work you've done, I want to give you a vacation." Vongola Ninth said.

"Eh? Is that really ok?" There are sparkles in Tsuna's eyes.

Cue sweatdrop with a nod.

Within a second, Tsuna disappeared…

Nono chuckled to himself as he stared at the door where Tsuna went as he remembered the day when he met Tsuna.

_Story-telling Time~_

'_Knock, Knock' _

'_Come in.'_

_Bouche Croquant, Vongola ninth mist guardian, came in as instruted._

"_Nono, there's an letter for you from Luche, Giglio Nero Famiglia." Holding out a letter for Nono to see._

"_I see. You are dismissed." Taking the letter from Bouche Croquant's hand._

_The letter said:_

"_Dear Vongola Nono, Timoteo,_

_I have a favour to ask you. You do know about the Sacra Famiglia incident right? My sister's daughter was the only survivor. I have a vision of the Sacra Famiglia are coming again for Tsunayuki… But i don't have the reason behind it. If something happens to me, I hope you are able to care for Tsunayuki. _

_Regards,_

_Luche."_

_-Time skip-_

_In front of him was a girl_ _wearing a black hoodie_,_ bowing in respect._

_Timoteo asked her to raise her head. As instructed, her girl raised her head._

"_You have grown, Tsunayuki-chan. Come, let me see your face." Timoteo said warmly in his fatherly voice._

_The girl now known as Tsunayuki came forward to Timoteo, spoke in a soft and small voice," It have been a long time, Oji-sa- Nono."_

"_Oji-san is fine."_

"_Hai, Oji-sama."_

_Even though both of them have only met for a few days, they were already very close to each other, just like… a family._

* * *

**-Tsunayuki and her team's room-**

"Ne ne Minna! I got good news! Oji-sama gave us a vacation! Let's go to Japan, Namimori! I want to visit Giotto-kun and Reborn~" Tsuna exclaimed excitedly.

"Hahaha! We should! I want to visit nii-san and Oyaji too!" A black-haired boy said, same age with Tsunayuki, named Takeshi.

"If boss is going then I will be going too!" A sliver-haired boy named Hayato, stated.

The rest just nodded in agreement except for one.

"Tsunayuki. You haven't finish your paperwork." A boy named Kyoya, said sternly.

Tsunayuki pouted.

"Eh?~ But I don't want to, Kyoya~" Tsuna whined.

Kyoya just glared at Tsuna. _Do now, omnivore!_

Tsuna gave Kyoya a puppy-eyed face. "Please?~"

Kyoya sighed. "Hn." _Fine._

"Wai~ Arigato Kyoya! Yosh! Let's go to Namimori!" Shouted Tsuna.

* * *

**-Sawada's household-**

Something struck his head, his intuition.

Sawada leyasu, Giotto sensed something, no, someone is coming…

"What's wrong, Giotto?" a raven-haired man, wearing a fedora with an orange stripe, asked the Vongola Decimo.

Snapping out of his daze, "Eh? Nothing, Reborn."

"I see. Continue with your work then or I will shoot you."

"Hai hai… Reborn, you got to change that statement… It's getting old." Giotto sighed. "No. Please Reborn. Don't point Leon at me."

After years of being taught by a sadistic tutor, Giotto got used to all the tricks Reborn had been putting.

"Tch."

**-Next day-**

'_Noisy.'_ Was the only word that emerged from Giotto's brain when he was woken up by the noise downstairs.

Wanting to know what caused the noise, he went down to the living room.

"Reborn, what's with all the noise?" Giotto asked as he rubbed his clear blue eyes.

"Finally awake huh, Giotto? I was wondering when you are going to wake up. Be grateful that I didn't wake you up because of guests." Reborn said as he tilted his fedora with a smirk.

"Guests?"

"Ah! Giotto-kun! Long time no see!" A familiar voice to Giotto greeted him.

'_Tsunayuki? WAIT! TSUNAYUKI?!' _Giotto cleared his eyes properly, and looked again.

* * *

'_**Flashback' (Early in the morning)**_

"_**Ding dong~ Ding dong~" Sawada's household doorbell rang.**_

"_**Hai, I'm coming!" Giotto's mother, Sawada Nana, called out.**_

_**When Nana opened the door, she saw a brown-haired girl standing at the door.**_

"_**May I help you?" Nana asked.**_

"_**Konnichiwa! I am Tsunayuki. May I ask for Reborn?" Tsunayuki asked.**_

"_**Reborn-kun?" Nana said.**_

_**Then suddenly a familiar voice spoke to Tsunayuki, "Tsunayuki?" **_

"_**Reborn!" Tsunayuki launched herself at Reborn. "I missed you!"**_

_**Reborn hugged Tsunayuki back and sighed. **_

"_**Why are you here, alone? Where are your squad members? Aren't they with you?" Reborn asked.**_

"_**Reborn, Lambo is here with me." Pointing at the sleeping guy beside her, standing while sleeping.**_

"_**I don't care about him. So, Where are your other members?"**_

"_**Ah. Hayato went to his own apartment, Takeshi went to see his father, Kyoya went patrolling around Namimori, Chrome and Mukuro went to Kokuyo to see Ken and Chikusa. Ryohei went to Kyoko-chan!"**_

_**Hayato and the others are teammates of Tsunayuki. They formed a assassination group just like Varia but stronger. They are called Luciano assassin squad.**_

'_**End of Flashback'**_

* * *

Tsunayuki was once Giotto's tutor but that was only for a while when Reborn went for a mission and Tsunayuki replaced Reborn for the time being.

"Tsunayuki! What brings you here?" Giotto asked.

"Ah! About that, I got a vacation from Oji-sama! So I came to visit you guys!" Tsuna replied.

"How long?" Reborn asked.

Cue silence~

"Erm… Don't know? I FORGOT TO ASK!"

Sighing, "Baka… Knowing Nono. I guess it's long enough…" Reborn stated.

"Hehehe…" Tsunayuki scratched her head sheepishly.

"Tsunayuki is always the same as before." Giotto said with a smile.

"Ara? Isn't it Tsunayuki-chan? How long has it been?" A brown-haired woman ran towards Tsuna and hugged her. "Maa~ You have grown so big! The last time I saw you was around this height?" Pointing at her shoulder height.

"Konnichiwa Nana-san!" Tsuna smiled. The warm hug.

'_It's so warm…'_ Tsuna thought to herself, enjoying the warmth of Nana.

When Nana let go of her, Tsuna was disappointed. The warmth was gone.

"I guess I should prepare something for you to eat." Nana said cheerfully, walked away.

"Arigato, Nana-san." Looking at Nana really reminded her of her mother and Luche, her caretaker after _that_ incident. Suddenly, a image flashed into Tsunayuki's mind.

Her eyes widened and her body trembled. That action caught Reborn's attention. Trying to stop the trembling of her body, she looked at Giotto.

"Ano…Giotto-kun. Aren't you suppose to go to school? It's already 7.59am… You are going to be late if you don't go now…"

Another pure silence~

"Oh shit! I am going to be late! Alaude is going to cuff me to death!" Giotto cursed as he rushed to get ready. "I'm off!"

Tsunayuki chuckled at Giotto's unchanged side of him. "He really didn't change all this years?"

Reborn replied "I guess so… You, yourself changed a lot… You are fat."

That sentence was said with a playful smirk.

Tsunayuki twitched her eyebrows. "Did you say _anything_, Reborn?" she asked innocently, itching to take something heavy and hit Reborn.

"Nothing~" that smirk just got bigger.

'_That God damned smirk! I wish I can ripped that out of his mouth!' _Tsunayuki shouted in her mind.

"Anyway, you should rest after coming here since it's a long trip. You can use the extra room in between Giotto's and mine." Reborn said, remembering what he observed just now on Tsuna.

"Oh~ The world's best hitman is worried about me~ Aww… So sweet~" Tsunayuki giggled inwardly while teasing the hitman.

"Shut up, Tuna! Just go and rest or I will shoot you!" Pointing Leon at Tsuna, hitting Tsuna onto the ground.

"Ouch! Hai hai… I will be going to my room now. See ya later!" Tsunayuki exclaimed as she stood up and went upstairs to the room.

* * *

**-Tsunayuki's room-**

Tsunayuki closed and locked the door as she entered the room. Sighing, she put down all her things and looked around the room. The room was simple and clean much to Tsunayuki's delight. It had snowy white curtains, a table with a chair and a single bed with a mini dressing table beside it.

"That meanie! He doesn't have to hit me so hard!" She complained while rubbing her head and pouting at the same time.

Suddenly, an idea came to her mind.

'_Heh. I will make him pay!' _she thought while smirking playfully.

Suddenly, the same image, that was shown just now, appeared again in her mind. Trembling, Tsuna dropped herself onto her bed. Hugging herself in comfort, tears started running down her cheeks.

As her tears dripped down, she put her hands into her clothes before bring it out showed an orange bag on her palm.

Opening the bag, she shook it, tipping the object that was inside the bag out. The object that fell out of the bag was…

A chained up pale orange pacifier.

**-In the kitchen-**

Reborn was enjoying his precious espresso, but he didn't notice a yellow light shone from his yellow pacifier.

* * *

**At the same time, in a sushi shop-**

A teenager went into the shop, mumbling, "Wa… I have been a long time since I am here."

Suddenly, a familiar voice to the teenager said. "Ano… Sorry we are not open ye…" Yamamoto Tsuyoshi trailed off when he saw the teenager in front of him.

"T-Takeshi?" he asked with widening eyes.

That said man laughed before saying, "Tadaima, Oyaji!" scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Tsuyoshi's eyes softened and gave Takeshi a warm, welcoming smile. "Okaerinasai, Takeshi."

"Arigato! Oh, by the way, where's nii-san?" Takeshi asked.

"Oh. He's still at school. Anyway, aren't you in Italy with Tsunayuki-chan?" Tsuyoshi answered.

Takeshi laughed again, "Ah, about that, we have a mission here in Japan so we came here!"

Then Takeshi's stomach growled. Both of them look at each other before starting to laugh.

"Yosh! Since you are hungry now, I will make some sushi!" Tsuyoshi exclaimed as he went to grab some ingredients from the fridge.

"Ah, Sankyuu, Oyaji!"

* * *

**-In an apartment-**

Opening the door to his room, he looked around the house.

'_I am home… Finally, peace from that sword-bastard and that stupid cow-head…' _He thought. Then suddenly, a pink-haired woman rushed towards him and gave him a tight hug.

"I missed you, Hayato!" the woman released Hayato from the hug letting him see her face.

"GEH! Aneki… Argg, my stomach…" Hayato clutching his stomach in pain. Then before he blacked out from tiredness, the last thing he heard was, "Okaerinasai, Hayato…" in a sincere and gentle voice.

* * *

**-Somewhere near Namimori Middle school-**

A man wearing Namimori Middle's uniform with a jacket hanging on top of his shoulder and a 'Disciplinary Committee' on a red banner which is pinned on the right side of the jacket.

"Hn. _Translate: This place hasn't change at all. Good._" Nodding to himself he continued patrolling around the school.

"Okaerinasai, Kyo-san!" A guy with a ridiculous hairstyle greeted him.

"Hn. Tetsuya. _Translate: Same here, Tetsuya._" Was the reply.

* * *

**-In an abandoned building-**

A pair of teens with pineapple hairstyles walked into the building. The girl was looking around as if she was looking for someone.

"Oya, oya... This place sure didn't change at all, right Chrome?" The boy with pineapple hairstyle stated.

The said girl, Chrome, nodded and asked. "Hai, Mukuro-sama. Demo…I wonder where Chikusa and Ken are…" still looking around.

Mukuro kufufu'ed. "What troublesome duo, let's search for them, shall we, my Chrome?"

Chrome blushed and nodded.

* * *

**-In a distance away from the Sawada household-**

"Ding dong..ding dong…ding dong…" The doorbell rang a few times.

"Hai hai.. I'm coming~" an orange-haired girl said as she went out of the kitchen to the door.

Opening the door, she looked at the person in front of her doorstep in shock…

"O-onii-san!"

"YO! KYOKO! I AM BACK! TADAIMA TO THE EXTREME!" a white-haired boy greeted "normally"…well…to the girl it was normal…

The said girl, Sasagawa Kyoko, was shocked to see her brother here. She smiled.

"Okaerinasai, Onii-chan! Saa, Come in! But why are you here? Where's Tsuna-chan?" she asked.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY ARE WE HERE! BUT ALL I KNOW IS THAT EVERYONE IS HERE IN JAPAN! TSUNAYUKI WENT TO VISIT GIOTTO AND REBORN!" Sasagawa Ryohei "said" _(Read: Shouted LOUDLY)_.

Kyoko just laughed at her brother, "Hahaha… Sou ka! Saa saa onii-chan! You must be hungry right? I will make lunch for you!"

"ARIGATO NA, KYOKO!" Ryohei "answered".

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N: Finished! Finally! Sorry for the delay! I kinda have no idea of what to write… Help me! TT^TT Anyway, hope you like this chapter, See you long time later! Jaa ne! *waves***

_**P.S – Please R&R! ^_^**_

**-ArcobalenoCanvas **


End file.
